Secret
by live2rite
Summary: Sam's bored during a briefing and lets her mind wander, wonder who the mystery guy is?


A/N Hey guys, yeah I know I'm supposed to be focusing on "I can't believe this" but this just wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it. Now that I have this I have a sudden surge of ideas for "I can't believe this" so its all good! ;)

I don't own any of the characters btw would love to but there we go.

Secret

Sam smiled to herself as she sat in yet another briefing before yet another off world mission. She had a secret that no one knew about. It was empowering knowing that you know something that no one else did. Ok that was a bit of an exaggeration, after all _he _knew.

After the day was over she would make her way to his home, he'd greet her with a loving kiss, they would have dinner and chill out watching t.v. before making their way to his bedroom. They would spend the night kissing, touching, caressing and then they would fall asleep in each others arms before waking up early the next morning, kissing him good bye and going back to her house for a quick shower before heading back to work.

She felt a pleasant shiver travel down her spine at the thought of what he said he would love to do with her on base. He had whispered the fantasy last time they had had a discussion about what they were doing and whether it was the right thing to be doing. Well they both knew that it was against the regs but they didn't care anymore, they just had to be careful. As Daniel stood up and started to actually bore her with his ramblings she allowed her thoughts to wander. She imagined that he was kissing her neck, just below the corner of her jaw. She sighed and snapped open her eyes that had managed to close themselves. Good, no one had noticed that, she smiled and allowed herself to imagine that they were alone and he was slowing and very carefully removing her clothing, teasing her. She bit her bottom lip, maybe this wasn't the best time to start making up fantasies. She shifted slightly in her seat trying to ignore the heat that had started to flare up in her core.

Damn it Sam, she cursed herself.

Ok she needed to focus on what Daniel was saying, it was something about Gou'alds and …

Ok so she's lost interest in that, what was the big deal, she was a scientist, she like having facts and figures to work off not guesses and assumptions. She smiled again, yeah she loved having figures to work off of. She picked up her pen and pretended to make some notes as she doodled on the page. She decided enough was enough. There was no way that these thoughts were going to go away anytime soon unless she just allowed the thoughts go run their course. She took one last tentative look around the room. Teal'c was staring at Daniel so intently that he was either really _really_ interested in what he was saying or he was kel nor reeming with his eyes open. The colonel was sat doodling on his piece of paper as well however as he always did this it wasn't really surprising. The General had his back to her and appeared to be listening to Daniel (at least someone was, she thought wryly). Finally she looked over at Janet, she was looking at Daniel with an unguarded look of what was unmistakably lust. Interesting, she would have to ask her about that later.

Back to her fantasy then, he had finally done away with all her clothes and she had done away with his. He kissed her passionately on the lips and then started to move downwards, taking his time, still teasing her. He kissed all down her neck and her jaw line sucking slightly when he came to her collar bone. His hands moved to cup her breasts and his lips followed to take her nipple in his mouth. She gritted her teeth and once again came out of her fantasy to make sure no one was watching her. He moved past her breast still kissing all the way down her stomach. When he reached her belly button he looked up at her meeting her gaze dead on and continued lower, he was just about to kiss her clit when…

"Major! Doctor Jackson asked you a question"

"Sorry what?" she asked confused and still incredibly turned on. Daniel was looking concerned, the colonel and Janet looked somewhat amused whilst Teal'c was simply raising that damn eyebrow. She looked to General Hammond who looked more shocked that she had (most likely what he called) done an O'Neill and toned out of the briefing.

"I apologise Sir, I'm a little preoccupied today, what was the question Daniel?"

She decided after that, that it wasn't safe to be day dreaming anymore during this particular briefing and stayed resolutely focused on Daniel for the rest of the briefing.

An hour later they were all dismissed and told to go home early so they could rest for the mission that was due to head out at 0800. Sam packed away her things and bolted out of the briefing room before any so called best friends who were medical doctors could tease her about her lack of concentration that day. She headed straight for the surface and went home for a shower. She decided against any more fantasying, that night would be more than enough to satisfy her. She headed out to her car and drove to his house. She walked up to his front door but before she could knock, the door opened and there he was, the love of her life, looking adorably cute and really sexy with his hair all mussed as he had obviously just got out of the shower.

"Sam" he sighed and kissed her so deep and passionately that she felt her knees melt. She smiled back at him as he pulled away and she stared into the brown eyes of the man she would do anything for. "Just what was on your mind before?" he joked and she smiled back.

"Only you can make my fantasies come true" she grinned up at him who grinned back.

"Yeahsureyabetcha!" he drawled before he lost her in another kiss.

This was just the best thing in the world was Sam's last coherent thought that night. They had to keep this secret from everyone, sooner or later it would come out but right now they enjoyed keeping their secret, knowing that they knew things about each other that no one else knew. As they fell asleep later that night his arms pulled her closer to him and he whispered into her hair before sleep claimed him.

"I love you Sam"

"I lover you too Jack" she whispered back, knowing that this was just one more thing that they had to keep to themselves, but as she fell asleep with him, she couldn't help but grin, she didn't mind keeping Jack all to herself.

A/N so what did you think? Please review, pretty please with a little cherry on top ;) thanx luv Nicki.


End file.
